Orc
Orcs are a kind of sentient, humanoid species living within the world. They hail from a set of islands just east from the coast of the Merchant's Stretch. Physiology In comparison with humans orcs are taller (averaging six foot to six and a half in height) with anywhere from pale green to grey skin. They have small tusks coming from their lower lips out of their mouths. More significantly, all orcs and descendants of orcs are afflicted with the Kalā, which is a kind of tattoo pattern running down their backs. Any children born from an union with another race inherits the physical features of the non orc but keeps the Kalā. Some orcs and their descendants have figured out a way to tap into the Kalā to use it to create magical effects. These orcs are known as spellslingers. History and Law It is unknown when the orcs came to be in this world. What is known is that they have not always been here. In the far distant past the orcs had sailed from far off place to reach the islands of Bayari to settle them, but where they came from has been lost to history. For most of their history the orcs have been a peaceful people trying to figure out their place in the world and why they were granted the Kalā. Because of this there is a proportionally larger number of different religions gathered in Bayari islands than in any other place the orcs all seeking answers for their plight. Around 70 years ago, a popular interpretation of the Kalā came to be that it was a sign from higher beings that they were meant to conquer the world. This movement was led by Rajendra Suyastavya also known as the Kalā Avyaṅga, who used the ferver of the orcish nation to gather political and military power. This lead to him creating his own personal army of fighters mixed in with highly trained spellslinger zealots with whom he went to conquer the world. The elders of the government of Zoram tried to stop this movement fearing what it would lead to but by the time they took action it was too late. A long and harsh war followed. All manor of folk stepped forward to combat the orcish army who had grown its numbers through recruiting expatriate orcs to its cause. Rajendra was a brilliant tactician and charismatic leader which helped him take many a city during his conquests. The orcs finally lost because they were fighting the war on too many fronts and they're supply lines from Bayari were stopped by the government. Rajendra was never captured and is still at large today. Although not representing the whole of the orcish population Rajendra's invasion did manage to make the orcs a hated people against whom widespread prejudice is common across the world. Particularly in the Wrescent where the orcish invasion was felt most strongly. Today, most orcs rarely leave the Bayari islands due to discrimination. In their homelands, and in Wrescent countries also, it is illegal or orcs to marry out of their own species, punishable by death. The government of Bayari agreed to this because it allowed them to keep their trade agreements with the countries of Wrescent. Notable Orcs and Descendants * Prajna Sila * Rana Sila * Priyani Sila * Oliver * Rajendra Suyastavya * Rahul-Aman-Santosh-Sunder Paida Hua Raktaheen * Raest Category:Races